


The Afternoon Delight Job

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is stuck in a vent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Afternoon Delight Job

At some point Parker says something which leads to Alec contacting Sophie in a panic to say _What do we do now_, and then of course Eliot and Nate are busy keeping the mark distracted and this isn't really the kind of thing you'd take to Eliot and Nate anyway, which ends in Hardison having to relay Sophie's message back to Parker which is essentially just: "Wait for them to finish having sex and then go steal the painting."

"What? I'm not waiting in this vent while they -"

"Parker," Sophie cuts in. "Just breathe, darling. From the sounds of it they should be done in five minutes or so anyway. Possibly less, from the way he's grunting. You could close your eyes if it helps."

"But I can still hear them."

"Sorry, I have to go - Ah, Mr. White, how lovely of you to offer me a tour of your exquisite museum. It really is, as we say in France, magni-"

"Parker, you still there," Alec asks.

"Yeah, I'm still there. Why does she keep making those noises they're so - oh wow, I haven't done that in a while."

"What?"

"Nothing." But her voice has gone soft and distant, and then she says, "She's really pretty. I didn't think she would be so pretty. Isn't she evil?"

"Parker, you need to focus here - okay, I really don't need to hear this oh holy cow what on earth was that, did a cat just die in there?"

"I think it's just called cat o' nine tails. They're not made from actual cats."

"Oh," Hardison says. "Are you allright?"

"Well I'm stuck in an enclosed space and people are having sex right in front of me and they don't seem to want to leave so I can get my painting. And I think I'm getting a cramp. But otherwise I'm great."

"Hey guys," Nate says, "The Dawsons want to leave, I think they're going to be headed back to the hotel suite any time now."

"Yeah, that's a no go, Nate. Parker's kind of -"

"They're having sex in the room with my painting in it," Parker interrupts, but she doesn't sound annoyed. Just frustrated. Vaguely out of breath. Parkerish, mostly.

"Sophie said five minutes. Does he look like he might be, you know," Hardison says.

"No."

"No as in you don't know or no as in no?"

"Okay I think Eliot has started doing his Rocky impersonation. That'll give us another fifteen minutes or so. Otherwise we'll have to think of something else. Parker are you okay?"

"I think if I scrunch up my leg will stop cramping. But then I'd have to stop watching."

"I thought you didn't want to - you know what, nevermind. I do not want to know," Hardison says. And then he's got nothing to say for a while, because there's the sound of whipping, and screaming, and whimpering, and at some point someone starts meowing, and Hardison's certain it's been a hell of a lot longer than the five minutes Sophie promised them, and he's got half a mind to get her and tell her how wrong she was and all that, but apparently she's too busy stealing them a Museum of Fine Arts to realize that Parker's still trapped in the vent and Hardison's stuck on support and there's just unpleasantness going on all around here, and where's a Sophie when you need her, is what Alec wants to know. Except Parker isn't so much complaining anymore, as she is just -

"Hey Parker, you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm good. This is longer than five minutes."

"Apparently even Sophie's wrong sometimes. What are they doing now?" he asks, before he can stop himself. Really, no brain to mouth filter sometimes. His imagination knows damn well what they are doing right now. Except maybe not, because he's never heard that particular sound come out of a human being before. "No wait, you don't have to -"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, I don't - yes?"

Parker tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> For the **voyeurism** square.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Purely for Research (The Afternoon Delight Job)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193859) by [CaitN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN)




End file.
